Tu veux mourir Weasley ?
by adel03lem
Summary: La Saint Valentin est une fête commerciale, et les jumeaux Weasley en ont bien conscience ! Mais pour cela ils vont devoir convaincre une certaine brune tout en restant en vie. Pas chose facile ... Je ne possède pas les personnages évidemment . Bonne lecture !
Kikou ! Une nouvelle histoire Fred/ Hermione car je ne peux me lasser de ce couple qui je pense aurait pu être le plus parfait de l'univers Harry Potter !

Je vous laisse tranquillement la découvrir !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Hermione lisait tranquillement dans le salon des Weasley.

Comme toujours les dimanches, la famille se réunissait pour partager un grand moment convivial. Les enfants jouaient dehors avec la neige, les adultes discutaient tranquillement tout en profitant de l'atmosphère chaleureuse, et Molly s'affalait en cuisine, refusant l'aide de quiconque. Tout le monde pouvait cependant sentir la tension dans un certain couple.

\- Fred, tu t'es endormi en plein acte ou quoi ? Taquina son jumeau diabolique.

Le rouquin concerné se contenta de grogner en regardant sa lionne toujours seule et loin de lui.

\- C'est de ta faute et tu le sais parfaitement George !

Le jumeau haussa les épaules, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait assumer la bêtise de son frère, il partageait déjà beaucoup de choses, si en plus il devait partager les conneries qu'il faisait avec sa petite-amie, il allait avoir des cheveux blancs plus rapidement que prévu et finirai avec la même calvitie que son père.

\- Tu devrais aller la voir Freddy sinon, la situation ne s'arrangera pas, tout au contraire.

Sur ces paroles, Molly appela tout le monde pour le repas. Après la guerre, la famille avait reconstruit leur maison beaucoup plus grande, avec la nouvelle position diplomatique du chef de famille en tant que conseiller personnel du ministre de la magie, l'argent ne manquait plus et le Terrier avait subi une véritable rénovation. Il ressemblait d'ailleurs aujourd'hui plus à un mini manoir qu'une maison difforme, mais l'endroit n'en avait pas perdu de son charme pour autant.

Ginny et les autres femmes aidèrent les nombreux enfants à monter sur leurs chaises hautes pour qu'ils puissent être au même niveau que les adultes, alors que les hommes s'empressaient de s'installer pour voir apparaître les plats de la matriarche.

\- Fred, aide donc ta femme avec les enfants, demanda gentiment sa mère.

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse faire un geste, Hermione prit la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Molly, je peux le faire toute seule, et nous ne sommes pas encore mariés.

Devant le ton sec de la jeune femme, le reste de la famille s'interrogea sur ce qui pouvait se passer entre les deux jeunes gens. Ce couple bien que très inattendu dans la famille était une magnifique preuve que les contraires peuvent s'attirer. Et il ne semblait à personne qu'ils puissent se faire la tête...du moins en public, la brune était du genre réservée.

\- Tout va bien ? Chuchota Ginny Potter à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie.

Hermione lui fit juste un signe de tête avant de s'installer enfin pour déjeuner, le fait d'être observée par tous ne la dérangeait pas, au vu de nombre de fois que cela était arrivé à Poudlard.

\- Si vous voulez vraiment savoir chère famille, commença l'ancienne gryffondor.

Mione, interrompit rapidement Fred, vraiment embarrassé, je t'en prie, pas ici.

\- Quoi ? Ça te gène de parler de ça à table ? Tu voudrais qu'on en parle quand ? Tu préfères en parler à ta boutique d'aliénés ou encore en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse ?

Fred soupira fortement alors que plusieurs gens hoquetèrent devant le ton et l'insulte que venait d'employer la jeune femme. Une boutique d'aliénés ? Alors que la brune avait même choisi d'aider les jumeaux à régler les papiers administratifs pour leur expansion et l'ouverture de leur troisième boutique

\- Je pensais en parler avec toi après manger, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela les concerne, c'est juste toi et moi, dit-il d'un ton agacé.

\- Et ton frère et ton magasin je suppose ? Railla la brune.

\- S'il te plaît, mangeons, souffla Fred.

Après cela, le repas se passa sans incident notable, bien qu'Hermione et Fred ne discutèrent pas une seule fois ensemble, tous se préparèrent avec joie à la dégustation du dessert.

\- Alors les enfants, que pensez-vous faire pour la Saint Valentin ? Commença Arthur tout excité à l'approche de la fête des amoureux.

\- Un petit voyage en France, hurla immédiatement Fleur, faisant rire sa petite fille Victoire.

Tout le monde se joignait à l'enfant, pris dans l'aura de bonheur de sa maman.

\- Victoire va aller chez ma mère le temps que nous profitions de notre week-end. Bill a tout prévu, la petite va profiter de la France chez sa grand-mère à la campagne et pour nous un hôtel de luxe à la capitale ! Elle finit son monologue en se jetant pratiquement sur son mari afin de lui donner un baiser fougueux.

Ron prit doucement la parole à son tour, après avoir attendu la fin de la démonstration du célèbre « French kiss ».

\- Je pense comme chaque année, draguer un peu, après tout, être un joueur de Quidditch assez célèbre aide souvent à cette période de l'année, fît-il en jouent de ses pense sortir avec la petite Amélia, la nouvelle attaché de presse de l'équipe, un vrai ange.

Hermione secoua la tête de dépit devant le comportement Casanova de son meilleur ami, mais bon, vu que chaque Weasley était passé par ce stade, il fallait bien qu'il y passe aussi. Bien que sa période semblait s'éterniser.

\- Bien, bien, il faut savoir profiter de la vie Ronnie, avant que tu ne te retrouves enchaîner à une femme folle furieuse ! Déclara avec fierté George, cependant il le regretta amèrement.

\- Aïe, aïe, à l'aide la famille, j'ai mal, gémit-il.

Son épouse Angelina lui avait attrapé son unique oreille tout en tirant fortement, donnant à son époux l'air d'un poulpe hors de l'eau.

\- C'est qui la femme folle furieuse ? Rugit-elle.

\- C'est Hermione mon cœur, ce n'est pas toi, aïe, tu es... aïe, arrêtes, tu es... un angelot ma douce amande... je t'en supplie lâches moi... j'en ai qu'une !

Hermione avait pris sa baguette sous la table, elle lança un sort informulé qui toucha directement le jumeau de son compagnon. Il vouait qu'elle soit une folle furieuse ? Très bien ! Elle le serait !

\- Georges... commença doucement Ginny pour ne pas partir dans un fou rire avant la fin de sa phrase. Je crois que tu as un petit problème au niveau du front.

Les autres membres de la famille se penchèrent sur le concerné afin de voir que les mots « soumis à ma femme » venait d'apparaître très lisiblement. Georges s'empara d'un plat pour voir son reflet avant d'hurler.

\- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas soumis à ma femme, ce que je dis femme exécute ! Cria-t-il à son auditoire.

\- Alors sache que ta femme soumise t'ordonne de dormir sur le canapé jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Dit-elle avec un calme qui en fit frissonner plus d'un.

\- Mais... mais ….Angelina chérie, gémit le dit-soumis.

\- En fait Arthur, repris la jeune femme de couleur. Pour la Saint Valentin, je pensais faire une belle surprise à mon époux, mais je pense que lui offrir une castration serait une meilleure idée. Et s'il veut éviter cette dernière, mon époux va m'offrir un petit week-end aux îles avec soins et pensions complète !

\- Je pense que tu as tous les droits sur ton époux ma chérie, répondit Molly d'un air joyeux. Il ne faut pas se laisser faire pas ces mâles, on doit leur apprendre qui commande dans la famille Weasley.

\- Maman ! S'outrèrent tous ses fils d'une même voix.

\- Désolé les garçons, mais votre mère à raison, on a dû rater quelque chose dans votre éducation, trop de testostérones dans cette famille sans doute, fit tragiquement le patriarche sous les rires des filles de la famille.

\- Hermione manges ton gâteau, lui chuchota Fred à l'oreille.

Mais la jeune fit ne se tourna pas vers lui.

\- Si tu ne le vois pas, j'aide Teddy à manger le sien, répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop ? Chuchota le jeune homme. Franchement, ce n'est qu'une petite histoire de rien du tout !

\- Je m'occupe d'un enfant, je n'ai que ça à faire vu que tu ne veux pas d'enfants hors mariage mais que tu ne m'épouses toujours pas. Et pour ta petite histoire de rien du tout, tu te moques de moi ? Essaya de chuchoter la jeune femme.

\- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? Interrogea suspicieusement Harry qui venait de ne rien louper du spectacle de ses deux amis.

\- De la boutique ! S'empressa de répondre Fred. Juste du fait que je vais devoir travailler à la boutique durant un moment pendant cette période.

\- Et en quoi la Saint Valentin à avoir avec votre boutique ? Continua Molly.

Les jumeaux commencèrent à s'agiter sur leur chaise, pourquoi fallait-il que Fred ouvre sa trop grande bouche ? Mais avant que l'un ne puisse répondre, c'est une miss je sais tout qui se décida d'intervenir.

\- Oh, vous n'êtes pas au courant Molly ? Ils ont créé un rayon spéciale amour, ça ce n'est pas nouveau certes, mais ils ont décidé de s'étendre sur les produits du marché.Venez donc voir à l'occasion leur filtre d'amour effet ultra rapide, les huiles de massage mangeables et j'en passe pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes, et là ils doivent travailler dur pour faire la publicité pour attirer les gens, racontes donc à ta maman chérie ta sublissime idée mon cœur. Je suis sûre que tout le monde veut connaître ton secret publicitaire, ronronna la gryffondor dans le cou de son amant.

La peste ! Pensa Fred. Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé son idée et elle voulait qu'il l'explique à sa propre mère ! La fureur de la mère Weasley était légendaire, si il parlait, il était fichu c'est clair !

\- Ne soit pas timide Amour, Molly a l'air très intéressé par l'idée du siècle, rajouta-t-elle. C'était quoi les mots déjà ? Ah oui ! La plus fabuleuse illumination que tu as eue depuis l'ouverture de la boutique.

\- Eh bien, l'idée c'est que …. Vas-y Georges, explique leur l'idée, se défila le premier jumeau.

Les deux commencèrent à avoir le bout des oreilles rouges (de l'oreille pour George), ce qui déclencha automatiquement le sixième sens de Molly. Les garçons avaient encore fait quelque chose de stupide, et cette fois, si Hermione voulait que ça se sache de tous, c'est que ça dépassait tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

Bien que solidaire d'habitude, les deux alter ego ne voulaient en aucun cas avouer l'idée fabuleuse que Fred avait eu, c'est vrai que Georges l'avait trouvé excellente, mais depuis trois jours, il avait changé d'avis. Surtout depuis qu'Hermione avait détruit la moitié de leur laboratoire ! Trois jours à tout réparé, merci Fred !

\- C'est ta femme mon frère, je te laisse parler, je ne veux pas te voler ton inspiration pour lancer notre nouveau rayon.

Piégé. Voilà le sentiment de Fred à cet instant. Il était piégé comme un paquet de chocogrenouille devant des enfants qui voulaient le dévorer.

\- Eh bien... c'est à dire que ….

\- Tu es trop lent mon chéri, je vais tout leur dire ne t'en fait pas, Harry, que penserais-tu si Ginny devant apparaître sur une vitrine du Chemin de Traverse ?

Le brun ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une telle question, cependant il décida de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir sous l'œil curieux de tous les autres membres de la famille .Molly, de son côté, sentait venir la crise cardiaque.

\- Tu serais célèbre Ginny ! S'extasia Fleur.

\- Ma fille en vitrine sur le plus grand passage du Londres sorcier, c'est vrai que c'est une fierté, dit Arthur alors que sa femme resta muette.

Cependant le Survivant prit le temps de réfléchir, entre la question et le contexte du repas, pour le moment, il ne voyait rien de répréhensible.

\- Je serai heureux pour mon épouse si elle l'est, mais cela dépend pour quel genre de pub et si ça lui plaît, répondit-il franchement.

\- Oh ! Fit Hermione d'une voix particulièrement aigüe. Ai-je oublié de mentionner Ginny en sous vêtement sur un poster géant dans la vitrine des jumeaux sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

\- Quoi ?!

Toute la famille à part les jumeaux et Hermione avaient crié sous le choc.

\- Hors de question que ma femme soit vu par qui que ce soit en sous vêtement Granger ! T'as pris des bonbons au citron ou quoi ?

\- Dans ce cas demande ça au crétin de roux à ma droite qui m'a sorti que le plus beau cadeau de Saint Valentin que je pouvais lui faire serait de poser en sous-vêtements pour sa vitrine afin de promouvoir ainsi son stupide nouveau rayon ! Cria la lionne enragée. Mais c'est génial ! Hein mon chéri ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'ai tourné les mots, maugréa le roux.

\- Sur le coup c'était une bonne idée ! Défendit Georges.

\- Tu pensais voir Hermione en petite tenue ? Intervint Angelina furieuse.

\- Non ! se défendit l'homme ne possédant qu'une seule oreille. Fred a pensé qu'avec la notoriété de Mione ça serait simple à faire, plus attractif.

\- Oh oui ! Une héroïne de guerre en sous-vêtement pour un magasin de farces et attrapes ! Je te remercie mon amour, j'aime vraiment l'image que tu as de moi, ironisa la jeune femme, des larmes de rage aux coins des yeux.

\- Mione, je pensais que pour promouvoir la boutique, toi en tenue de Valentine serait une très bonne idée, comme les mannequins de Victoria' Secret ! Des ailes dans le dos et la tenue rouge sexy avec un slogan « Le charme des Weasley, une Saint-Valentin qui ne peut s'oublier » !

Hermione se contenta de retourner son intention sur le jeune Teddy, elle ne voulait pas fondre en larmes devant sa famille : une héroïne sexy, voilà l'image qu'elle semblait refléter, comme si tout ce qu'elle avait accompli grâce à son intelligence ne comptait pas ! Elle voulait faire carrière et avait même réussi ! Elle était une médicomage reconnue en Angleterre et elle avait une notoriété à défendre, mais certainement pas que son nom soit synonyme de femme de petite vertu se montrant presque nue pour des farces !

\- Eh ben sachez les garçons que vous allez avoir de mes nouvelles !

La voix de Mrs Weasley était calme, trop calme. Tout le monde savait ce que cela allait signifier, un vrai carnage. Dans leur esprit, ils se mirent à prier pour que même Voldemort en personne face irruption dans la pièce. Mais avant que Mrs Weasley puissent leur lancer un sort, elle se figea.

Son regard se tourna vers Hermione, la tablée s'interrogea sur ce revirement. La brune avait réussi à sécher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Fred.

Le nommée se tourna vers sa douce, il voulut faire un sourire, heureux qu'elle lui parle de façon normal. Cependant ce dernier n'apparut jamais. La lueur qui venait de naître dans les yeux de sa petite-amie lui fit craindre le pire.

\- Fred, je suis avec toi depuis longtemps, et même si notre relation à l'air de stagner aux yeux de tous, nous sommes heureux et c'est le principal, tu veux une femme en sous-vêtement, alors je vais le faire.

Les jumeaux crurent que leur joie allait exploser tandis qu'ils entendaient déjà les gallions tomber dans leur tiroir-caisse. Les enfants venaient d'être délivrer de leur siège et jouaient dans un parc magique. Laissant la plupart des adultes s'offusquer de l'acceptation de la princesse des lions.

\- Hermione c'est dégradant, même si tu l'aimes, tu ne peux… Commença la plus jeune Weasley.

\- Mais je pense qu'il faudrait deux jeunes femmes et non une seule, coupa la concernée. Je m'occupe de ça, et aussi j'aurai le droit de mettre mon véto .

Harry et Ron se regardèrent avant de rire sous cape, ils connaissaient très bien leur sœur pour savoir qu'elle possédait une facette serpentarde qui ne demandait qu'à revenir au grand jour. Les jumeaux allaient subir la foudre de la princesse gryffondor sans comprendre ce qui leur arriverait.

\- Une séance photo ? Juste une tu me le promets Fred ? Sembla supplier la brune du regard.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, aillant l'une de leur conversation silencieuse dont ils avaient le secret.

\- Une seule Mione, et pas en tenue légère, juste une sorte de combinaison, sourit le roux. Je suis d'accord avec Harry, je refuse que des hommes passent et s'imaginent le soir dans leur lit avec toi pendant qu'ils sont en train de se…

\- NE TERMINE JAMAIS CETTE PHRASE FREDERIC SI TU NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! Hurla Molly, effrayant au passage la petite Victoire qui alla se réfugier dans les jambes de son père.

\- Demain à 15h 25, trouvez le photomage pour les photos et je veux une chose en échange.

Tout le monde sembla se rapprocher, la famille Weasley était d'une curiosité maladive, Ginny était l'exemple parfait du côté « commérage » de la famille.

\- Je veux que avant la fin de ce mois toi et ton stupide frère débarrassiez la chambre de notre maison de ce que vous avez eu l'audace de nommer un laboratoire, je ne veux plus rien qui explose quand je suis avec mes patients, donc je veux un sort d'insonorisation et que vous alliez vous installez à la cave même si je me doute que vous devez avoir peur du noir.

Fred la fusilla du regard alors que son double réfléchissait à la proposition, après tout, même si ça signifier travailler dans un endroit assez lugubre quand ils seraient chez son frère, ça faisait toujours de la main d'œuvre gratuite pour une pub non ?

\- Et je veux qu'un autre laboratoire soit installé chez George, je ne vois pas pourquoi le second laboratoire de vos expériences ne devrait se trouver que chez moi, après tout, c'est vous qui vous êtes plaint du manque de place ! Finit la jeune femme.

Hermione se contenta de sourire en tendant la main à son petit-ami puis à son frère jumeau afin de conclure le pacte. Si Fred n'hésita pas longtemps pour serrer la main de sa fiancé, il n'en fut du coup pas le cas pour George. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas ignorer le regard de son épouse, il était vraiment sur une pente glissante.

\- Je ne sais pas si….

\- George, siffla doucement son jumeau dans le but de lui faire comprendre d'accepter.

Il rompit le contact avec son épouse pour serrer la main de sa belle-sœur.

Après ce débat, personnes ne voulut aborder de nouveau le sujet, de peur de déclencher à nouveau une tornade. La majorité était outré par l'acceptation de la jeune femme, les filles quant à elles étaient tout aussi divisé était-ce courageux ou totalement stupide ? Totalement à l'image des idées des jumeaux en clair. La tension entre Hermione et Fred était retombé, mais ce n'était pas encore l'amour fou retrouvé.

Tout le monde quitta le Terrier plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumé, cela fut même un soulagement pour Molly qui ne pouvait que se questionner sur les agissements d'Hermione.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Questionna-t-elle à l'abri des regards.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas Molly, comme je vous l'ai dit par légimencie j'ai un plan. Un plan digne des jumeaux !

\- Fais tout de même intention ma chérie, si tu as le moindre soucis n'hésite pas.

La matriarche suivit les derniers invités avant qu'ils ne transplanent, regardant au loin Hermione disparaître suivit de Fred. Si son instinct maternel était sûr d'une chose c'est que les jumeaux pouvaient être capables de tout pour parvenir à leur fin.

* * *

Le lundi était un jour où tout le monde était mitigé : certains n'étaient pas très content de recommencer une nouvelle semaine de travail, d'autres s'en moquaient et enfin il y avait une brunette toute heureuse de pouvoir entamer cette semaine dans une nouvelle perspective.

Elle s'était préparée toute la soirée, sous l'œil rempli de luxure de son amant, se pouponnant, et allant annuler tous ses rendez-vous afin de disposer de sa journée. Elle avait même eu la chance d'obtenir un long rendez-vous chez une esthéticomage de renommée. Elle avait légèrement usé de son titre d'héroïne et de détentrice de l'ordre de Merlin première classe pour l'obtenir. Elle avait même passé un temps de la soirée enfermée dans son bureau, nul ne sachant pourquoi.

15h 15.

Elle se dépêcha d'arriver à l'appartement au-dessus de la boutique, ce dernier avait été rénové afin de devenir un nouvel espace de travail pour l'administration. Il y avait même une infirmerie très équipée dans les cas où les tests des potions tourneraient mal (ce qui arrivait trop souvent au goût de la brune).

\- Bonjour les garçons ! Salua-t-elle super joyeuse.

Elle fut heureuse également de constater que Luna était déjà là, assise tranquillement sur une chaise à l'écart. Elle avait réussi à convaincre les jumeaux que le duo brune/ blonde donnerait à chaque femme la possibilité de se reconnaître dans un des modèles et de pouvoir acheter, sans oublier les hommes qui auront dès lors plus envie d'acheter selon leur type de femme. Bref, elle avait réussi à les atteindre où il fallait : l'expansion marketing et le gonflement du tiroir-caisse.

\- Salut Luna !

La blonde remarqua enfin son amie qui venait d'arriver, elle se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Bonjour Hermione, je suis contente que tu m'es demandé de t »accompagner à cette séance, je ne peux qu'imaginer la tête de Neville quand je vais lui avouer ma journée, je suis pressée de voir tout ce qui va arriver.

\- Oui en effet Luna, se mit à chuchoter l'ex gryffondor, je pense que l'on va bien s'amuser.

\- Les filles s'il vous plaît.

Les deux amies se tournèrent pour faire face à un homme d'apparence très maigre et une coupe de cheveux très longue. Ses yeux gris scrutèrent les jeunes femmes d'un regard qu'elles trouvèrent limite insultant, mais avant que l'une ne puisse le réprimandait, il fit un sourire éblouissant.

\- Les filles je suis super soulagé !

La voix exagérément suraiguë de cet homme aurait pu rivaliser avec celle d'une cantatrice, les jeunes femmes s'interrogèrent sur l'identité de leur « agresseur ».

\- Je suis Antonio, j'avais vraiment peur en devant travailler avec des amatrices, même si elles sont des héroïnes de guerre, mais vous avez un teint frais, vraiment parfait, la mise en beauté n'en sera que plus simple et rapide, je sens qu'on va s'amuser, allez donc enfiler des peignoirs, vous pouvez garder vos sous-vêtements pour l'instant mais les enlever lors de la séance.

Il poussa un rire brisant les tympans de ses interlocutrices.

\- Il ne faudrait pas voir les marques de vos petites culottes en dentelle sous la combinaison, ça se porte cul-nu ses choses-là !

Hermione fit un sourire encourageant à la blonde, elles prirent place sur des fauteuils et l'homme et son assistant commencèrent à maquiller et coiffer les jeunes femmes. Hermione pouvait voir les jumeaux s'afférer entre la gestion de la boutique en bas et la préparation de la séance en haut. Actuellement Fred parlait avec une femme qui semblait être la photographe.

\- C'est fini mes merveilles, vous êtes radieuses, divines, de vrais femmes fatales, je vous en prie prenez moi dans vos bras mes petites chéries !

Les filles n'eurent pas le choix de s'exécuter lorsqu'il les étouffa dans une immense embrassade.

\- Messieurs Weasley, mon travail et fini ici, je prends donc congé, nous avons besoin de moi ailleurs, je dois m'occuper d'une nouvelle pimbêche de la musique, ils donnent leur chance à n'importe qui mais j'adore les voir pleurer quand elles ont enfin compris qu'elles n'ont aucun talent.

Sans prendre le compte de remarquer les visages pratiquement choqués de son public il s'en alla avec une démarche très féminine, on aurait cru que son fessier était décroché de ses hanches.

\- Tu es magnifique Mione.

La jeune femme ne put que rougir à ce que venait de lui chuchoter son fiancé. Fred adorait vraiment le travail de ce fou, si ça femme était une reine d'ordinaire, elle était maintenant une déesse.

\- Les filles ! C'est parti, on se change s'il vous plaît.

Avant que les garçons ne quittent la salle, Hermione prit la parole.

\- En réalité nous ne sommes pas les filles qui allons faire les photos madame.

Les garçons se figèrent avant de se précipiter en cœur vers la brune.

\- Hermione tu as promis.

\- Mione, qu'est- ce que…

Ils avaient pris la parole en même temps. La brune ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle se contenta de s'emparer de sa baguette magique et d'exécuter un tour du poignet assez sophistiqué.

\- J'ai promis que deux femmes feraient les photos, je tiens toujours paroles, prononça solennellement Hermione.

Les garçons se retrouvèrent à se plier en deux. Ils avaient mal au ventre et au thorax, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivait. Leur vue se troubla pendant un moment puis tombèrent dans l'inconscience.

\- Tu les as vraiment tués ? Demanda la voix rêveuse de Luna. Original cette façon de se défiler.

* * *

Fred repris doucement connaissance. Étrangement, il se sentait d'un coup en pleine forme, mais la douleur qu'il avait ressenti avant de s'effondrer lui fit choisir de continuer de faire semblant de dormir, il voulait en savoir plus, surtout quand il reconnut la voix de son aimée (ou de sa future ex ? Elle avait peut-être vraiment voulu le tuer ? Non ?).

\- Ils ne sont pas morts, ne vous en faites pas, disons qu'un proverbe moldu dirait qu'ils sont le dindon de la farce.

\- Moi je trouve qu'elles sont super belles, quand Mrs Weasley va les voir, elle va pleurer de ne pas avoir eu plus de filles, ça te donne pas envie d'en avoir une avec Fred Hermione ?

\- Il est hors de question pour lui d'avoir un enfant hors mariage, mais il se refuse toujours à m'épouser, des fois je me dis qu'il serait plus facile de tomber enceinte sans son avis ou encore de changer de compagnon, mais je l'aime trop alors je prends mon mal en patience, et il me fait trop rire pour que je le quitte, la vie avec lui est toujours amusante.

Fred se décida de se lever enfin, mais il garda en mémoire le souvenir de la conversation de sa potentiel future fiancée.

\- Salut les filles, Mione tu me dis ce qui t'as pris de nous attaquer ?

Il se tut. Sa voix ! Sa voix n'était pas du tout la même, elle sembla plus douce, presque mielleuse et trop féminine. Puis il comprit son cauchemar…

Il vit une immense paire de sein dépasser de sous son nez. Il poussa un cri digne d'une actrice de film d'horreur. Poussant ses spectatrices, il se précipita vers les miroirs qui avaient servi à leur mise en beauté.

De longs cheveux roux tombant jusqu'aux reins, des courbes généreuses, la combinaison prévu pour Hermione sur sa peau, Fred ne voyait devant lui qu'une femme séduisante, la seule chose qu'il pouvait reconnaître de son ancienne personne était ses yeux bleus.

\- Granger….

Il avait beau avoir la voix d'une femme, il n'en restait pas moins que tout le monde pouvait entendre son agacement.

\- Tu vas m'enlever de suite ce sort ! Je ne vais pas...

\- Tu vas faire tes photos, j'ai même l'autorisation de ta mère, d'ailleurs elle veut une photo en exclusivité, mais passons, ton frère va se réveiller, mets tes ailes, la séance va commencer, et si tu veux te rebeller, sache que je peux faire en sorte que tu ne rentres plus à la maison. J'ai laissé passer beaucoup de vos farces, aujourd'hui faut payer. Et au moins ça prouve que vous savez rire de vous-même. Un plan marketing parfait en somme.

Son grand sourire sonnait parfaitement faux. Elle prenait réellement un plaisir que Fred pensa malsain à la situation. Il allait rétorquer quand il fut interrompu.

\- Mione ta nouvelle amie est divine, on s'est déjà rencontré beauté ?

George avait une vois nettement plus grave que lui. Ce dernier n'était pas du tout intelligent au réveil. Il n'avait pas remarqué son changement corporel et le voilà qui draguait son propre frère jumeau ! Certains se demandaient à Poudlard s'ils avaient déjà partagé le même lit, voilà que ça aurait pu se produire si George n'était pas marié !

\- George, ose poser tes sales pattes pour moi et je serai le seul jumeau survivant, grogna Fred.

L'ensommeillé se redressa droit comme un pique

\- Fred ? C'est toi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Hermione t'as fait quoi ? Tu es au courant que je suis en couple avec Angelina ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser ? Tu crois que le côté lesbienne va lui plaire ? Je suis jolie après tout, j'adore ! C'est quoi ton truc ? Je sens qu'un nouveau produit, voire même toute une gamme est en train de se construire dans ma tête, Fred tu l'as sens l'idée là ? Moi je la sens bien !

Fred ne sut pas couper son frère dans son élan. Là où il était assez énervé George était ravi. Il se contenta de croiser les bras sous les yeux ravis d'Hermione, même Luna complimentait en arrière-plan les atouts des deux toutes nouvelles femmes Weasley.

\- Les garçons, on vous a maquillé durant votre sommeil et Fred arrête de faire la tête, mettez-vous devant l'appareil afin de prendre les photos, sentez-vous belles et n'hésitez pas à mettre votre poitrine en avant.

George se jeta sur ses ailes, les ajustant dans son dos pour commencer à jouer son rôle.

\- Imagine la tête des hommes qui demanderont qui sont ces belles créatures sur votre publicité et leur tête quand vous leur révélerez que c'est vous, chuchota la brune à son amant. Et aussi à la belle surprise que je te réserve ce soir. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je me suis laissé maquiller, mais disons que ta combinaison en montre plus que ce que j'aurai voulu.

Pour clore son monologue, elle se contenta de mordiller l'oreille de Fred. Ce dernier pouvait être dans le corps d'une femme, les paroles faisaient leurs effets. Il alla rejoindre son frère afin de commencer la création de leur pub. Ils se prirent tous les deux au jeu, et ce qui devait être une mauvaise blague fit rire le public et les victimes, Particulièrement quand Fred se mit coller serrer avec George puis qu'ils imitèrent des félins, les jumeaux grognant et jouant des « griffes » fit sensation.

Une heure passa ainsi, la photomage satisfaite partit, en promettant au vu du spectacle une belle remise et la promesse de recommencer à travailler avec eux à l'occasion. Luna aussi prit congé, elle voulait aller à Poudlard faire une belle surprise à son professeur de mari, elle avait même précisé : « on a jamais essayé son bureau, tu crois que ce sera amusant ? ».

\- Bon Mione, c'était génial, pour la peine tu ne paieras aucun article de notre boutique, sert toi autant de fois que tu veux ! Clama George.

\- C'est déjà gratuit pour moi, je suis votre médicomage, c'est pour ça que j'ai un cabinet très perfectionner derrière la porte qui est dans ton dos et le droit de me servir tant que je veux. Je me contenterai de ce qui est dans notre accord.

\- Hermione chérie, bien que je me sois fait un peu à cette apparence, j'aimerai retrouver ma virilité, c'est vraiment étrange, je me sens super sensible d'un coup.

Fred avait pris un ton dramatique pour s'exprimer. George approuva sa question, mais apparemment il y avait un hic.

\- Les garçons, vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai raconté mon histoire avec le polynectar ? Ben là c'est pareil.

\- Hermione ? Commença George. Développe s'il te plaît.

\- Ben, ça va disparaître, mais quand... je ne sais pas.

Elle esquiva de justesse George qui avait essayé de l'attraper et glissa sur le sol pour éviter Fred qui s'était rallié à son jumeau. Elle les avait un peu manipulés depuis le début, et ils allaient lui faire payer la blague. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en essayant de présenter des excuses incohérentes mais cela ne suffit pas pour les garçons. Réussissant à descendre, elle s'esquiva entre les rayons, Fred et George à sa poursuite sous l'œil curieux voire choqué des clients et des salariés de la boutique. Une fois dehors, elle transplana directement, échappant de ce fait à ses poursuiveurs qui se promirent de l'attendre tranquillement, il faudrait bien qu'elle rentre un jour à la maison …

* * *

Un dimanche au Terrier, une tradition hebdomadaire à laquelle personne ne pouvait échapper.

\- Hermione ma chérie tu es en pleine forme ! S'exclama Molly alors que la jeune femme pénétrait dans la maison avec Fred.

\- Elle a fait beaucoup de course ces deux dernières semaines maman, je ne savais même pas qu'elle pouvait courir aussi vite, sourit son fils.

Molly ne rajouta rien, elle se contenta juste de retourner dans sa cuisine afin de préparer le repas. Hermione alla rejoindre les autres femmes et les enfants alors que Fred alla directement aux côtés de son jumeau.

\- À table !

Tout le monde s'installa, les habitudes de chacun faisaient que tout était effectué dans un ordre quasi militaire, mais toujours chaleureux.

\- Alors Hermione, quand te verrons-nous en poster géant sur la devanture de la boutique des jumeaux ? Depuis que tu as accepté j'attends de voir le résultat, ne serait-ce pour enfin punir les jumeaux de leur idée saugrenue.

\- Maman, j'ai l'impression que tu cherches plus à nous reprocher l'idée pour nous punir que pour les valeurs morales.

La matriarche ne répondit point, donnant simplement les plats au reste de sa famille.

\- L'affiche est prête, d'ailleurs je voulais votre avis ! Même les jumeaux ne l'ont pas vu, je me suis arrangé avec la photomage.

Hermione se releva pour s'emparer de son sac à main. Personne ne fut surpris qu'elle en sorte une affiche de taille moyenne.

\- La vrai sera plus grande évidemment, celle-ci est le modèle moyen.

Elle déroula l'affiche, laissant voir aux yeux de tous les belles rousses sublimes présentes sur l'affiche. Il y eu des sifflements de la part des mâles Weasley, même Harry laissa échapper un « jolies » sous les yeux foudroyant de Ginny.

\- Vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda Hermione fière d'elle. C'est génial non ?

L'affiche fut l'unanimité, la prestance des jeunes femmes allait de pairs avec le message publicitaire et le slogan en dessous.

\- C'est magnifique Ermione ce sont des mannequins russes ? Débuta Fleur.

\- Elles sont célibataires ? Questionna à son tour Ron. Car je veux les rencontrer, les deux en même temps si possible, je suis pas jaloux !

\- Vous les avez bien payés au moins ? S'enquit Molly.

Hermione réussit à refaire rapidement venir le silence.

\- S'il vous plaît, Molly, Arthur, préparez-vous à un choc je vous prie car ces femmes, ne sont pas n'importe qui à vos yeux.

Les jumeaux semblèrent se ratatiner sur leur chaise. Si courir pendant deux semaines pour échapper aux farces qu'ils avaient installées n'avait pas suffi, ils allaient trouver une vraie vengeance

\- Je vous présente vos filles, Frédérique et Georgette Weasley ! Ne sont–elles pas belles ?

Ron fit une grimace de dégoût en imaginant avoir eu l'idée de sortir avec ses propres frères déguisés !

\- Fred ! George ! Je vais vous faire passer un très mauvais quart d'heure ! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas des filles ?!

Tout le monde se demanda si Molly était sérieuse un court instant, avant de la voir commencer à sangloter dans les bras de son mari.

\- Je le savais qu'elle nous en voulait de me pas être une fille, murmura naturellement Ron.

\- Maman ne pleure pas, s'empressa de dire Fred. Tu vois les avoir tes filles !

Personne ne voulait voir cette femme qui paraissait si forte pleurer car elle n'avait pas eu assez de fille dans son arbre généalogique.

\- Ce n'est plus possible… trop vieille... jamais fillette encore… pleura-telle.

\- Mais si maman, continua George. Regarde tu as Victoire et nous aussi on va faire des enfants, avec Angelina on va s'y mettre dès ce soir.

\- Et moi je vais épouser Hermione et nous allons avoir une magnifique fille, voire plus !

\- Vous… vous me le promettez ? Et je pourrai les garder ? Renifla leur mère d'un ton plein d'espoir.

\- Evidemment, George et moi travaillons comme des fous avec notre franchise, Angelina est toujours entraîneuse et va devoir s'occuper des équipes de Quidditch et Hermione est médicomage et folle de travail, on va avoir besoin de leur grand-mère.

Hermione voulut frapper son petit ami mais se retint de justesse. Comment osait-il tout mettre sur son dos alors qu'elle avait au moins la décence de ne pas rester enfermé dans un labo pendant des jours sans donner signe de vie !

\- On te le promet ! Finirent par dire en chœur les jumeaux.

La matriarche se calma enfin et fit un sourire à ses fils. Ils continuèrent enfin de manger les mets succulents placés sur la table. L'après-midi se déroula dans la bonne plus vieux taquinant énormément les jumeaux et le merveilleux couple à trois qu'ils auraient fait avec Ronald.

\- Hermione ?

La jeune femme laissa Victoire et Teddy jouer sur le tapis d'éveil afin de faire face à Fred.

\- Je voulais te demander quelque chose depuis un moment, c'est vrai que je suis vraiment immature, mais il est temps de grandir, du moins sur le plan émotionnel.

Il mit un genou à terre, prenant un objet de sa poche arrière : une bague.

\- Hermione Jean Granger, devant notre famille réunie ici, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de me prendre pour époux ?

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague pour te venger ?

\- Non, je te le jure. Jamais sur ça.

Les autres se mirent tous à applaudir avant même qu'elle ne dise sa réponse. Elle voulut pleurer, elle n'arrêtait pas d'en parler et enfin il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Oui !

Fred lui passa l'anneau au doigt, une bague en or blanc avec un beau diamant au centre, ce diamant était encadré de deux saphirs brillants en harmonie.

Tout le monde les félicita, même les plus jeunes crièrent un « bravo » bien fort, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

Hermione était vraiment aux anges, les autres ne pouvaient qu'admirer le choix de Fred, il avait vraiment eu bon goût.

\- On va se marier cet été ! Proclama le futur marié. Les filles, dès demain je veux que vous commenciez les préparatifs, et n'oubliez pas les feux d'artifices ! Encore plus immenses que ceux contre Ombrage !

\- Fred ! Hurlèrent Hermione et Molly.

\- Je ne vais me marier qu'une fois ! Je dois faire ça en grand ! Se justifia-t-il.

Il s'écarta de sa fiancée non sans lui offrir un baiser assez fougueux.

\- Merci Molly.

Sa belle-mère à être s'approcha d'elle.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ma chérie, c'est grâce aux jumeaux et à toi que je vais avoir une famille encore plus nombreuse.

\- Oui, qui aurait pu croire qu'une idée stupide des jumeaux aurait pu conduire à une bonne blague et des projets d'avenir ? Plaisanta la brune.

\- Tu sais Hermione, j'ai appris depuis longtemps que ces deux-là ne faisait rien au hasard, sourit Molly. Je te souhaite plein de bonheur, mais aussi de courage. Une vie avec les jumeaux n'est pas monotone.

\- Vous parlez avec l'expérience d'une grande connaisseuse Molly ! Ricana-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas idée Hermione, tu n'as pas idée... fit avec un doux sourire l'aînée.

THE END.

Vos impressions s'il vous plaît et à bientôt ! Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
